Another Stupid Love Song
by falling into heaven
Summary: Random JL fluff to the song Another Stupid Love Song by Amiel. "sit quoque gauisus" :


**Hello.**

**I usually write CSI:NY or NCIS, so excuse the newbie status.**

**A harmless fluffy oneshot, to Amiel's Another Stupid Love Song.**

**I like it, hope you do too. My arm aches. Don't know why. Just thought I'd tell you.**

**Please review.**

**Anna**

**Disclaimer: Forget it. Different fandom, same thing; I ain't saying it! Fine, for the Mentalist people, here's the only time you'll hear me say it. I don't own the Mentalist. Happy now?**

* * *

_It's one thing to ask, why we break up_

_Have you ever, wondered why it is we fall in love?_

_Can you tell me, do you know what it is you're looking for?_

_Why do we need? Can you tell me why I care?_

_How is that we heed, that voice that says, 'I wan't you there'?_

Lisbon glared at Patrick Jane. Stood there, his blonde hair brushed back hastily off his face. His blue eyes, twinkling with joy, creased at the corners, brimming with happiness. Happiness she never thought it was possible to have. She was furious, but his mood was infectious. She could feel warmth bubbling under her frosty exterior – not good when she was trying to reprimand him – once again – for disobeying orders.

Stupid happy-go-lucky psychic.

_Thanks you've been fuel for thought,_

_Now I'm more lonely than before_

_But, thats okay, _

_I've just 'ready made another stupid love song;_

_And thanks you've been fuel for thought_

_Now I'm more lonely than before_

_But, that's okay, _

_I've just 'ready made another stupid love song_

Jane watched Teresa Lisbon as she glared at him. He wasn't fully aware of what he'd done this time, and to be brutally honest, it was pointless him trying to figure it out. She would forgive him when he told her who they were after, and he earned her brownie points with Minelli. Besides, it was far more fun to try figure _Lisbon _out. She was such a complex creature – Darwin would have had so much fun trying to work out her evoloution. But since Darwin wasn't around, Jane would have to do it for him – a job he relished.

_In a single moment, you might be perfect_

_And sit in a window of my life_

_But how much? How much more would I get to see?_

_What would I strive to hide? Now there will be no compromise_

_So take it in your stride, I'll believe you now with a smile_

He was stood there, grinning like a fool. Idiot. He really could be naïve sometimes. Just because he didn't have to work his way up the CBI foodchain didn't mean he didn't need to impress the powers-that-be, if he wanted a better position, or more likely for Jane, keep the one he had.

"This isn't funny, Jane!"

"Au contrair, my dear. This is a highly amusing ritual we go through on a regular basis that has no purpose."

She tried to ignore Rigsby and Van Pelt's sniggers behind her. Together, they were like (lovesick) children, and it made her feel even more like the mom that never gave birth.

"Damnit, Jane."

He smiled innocently back.

_Thanks you've been fuel for thought,_

_Now I'm more lonely than before_

_But, thats okay, _

_I've just 'ready made another stupid love song;_

_And thanks you've been fuel for thought_

_Now I'm more lonely than before_

_But, that's okay, _

I've just 'ready made another stupid love song

Jane kept on staring, until she growled slightly. Her grey-green eyes flashed with anger and barely suppressed laughter, and her mouth creased a little at the corner, a sure sign that she was fighting back a giggle. He glanced at her dark curls that framed her face, emphasising her pale complexion, that always failed to tan in the California sunshine.

A few more minutes, and she would crack.

_Look into my eyes, ours was no love sacrifice_

_For it has helped us to grow_

_And I'm sorry I know just how far I have to go alone_

"Lisbon, my dear, I think smoke may be about to burst uncontrollably out of your ears." He said in a deadly serious voice.

"Jane, is any of this real to you? We have a murderer to catch, and you're trying to spend the _entire _week pissing me off!"

"Well, it is a fun sideline to the sitcom that is our lives…"

"Actually, it's more like a humorous drama." Van Pelt butted in, breathless from holding back laughter.

"Shut it," her boss growled.

Jane smirked at her.

She didn't smile back. "Don't go near him, anyone."

Rigsby looked alarmed. "Why?"

"He's contagious."

"With what?"

"Sit quoque gauisus" She replied, biting back a grin as she left the room.

_Thanks you've been fuel for thought_

_Now I'm more lonely than before_

_But, that's okay, _

_I've just 'ready made another stupid love song;_

_And thanks you've been fuel for thought_

_Now I'm more lonely than before_

_But, that's okay, _

_I've just 'ready made another stupid love song_

Everyone turned to Cho.

"What? I don't speak latin." He defended, holding his hands up.

"Damnit…" Van Pelt muttered. "Someone find a translator online!"

"No need." Patrick chuckled.

They watched him leave quickly, before sticking his head back round the door.

"She said I'm too happy."

_I've just 'ready made another love song_

_Just 'ready made another love song_


End file.
